


Alastor Gets His Ears Rubbed

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Ears, Choking, Creampie, Erogenous Zones, Other, Power Play, Rough Sex, some furry SHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: You're curious to touch Alastor's ears. Alastor doesn't react quite the way you expect him to.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1467





	1. Ears

**Author's Note:**

> i want to rub his ears so bad

You’re sat in Alastor’s lap, his long, skinny arms wrapped around your form. You smile at him, brightly, innocently, eyes all ashine, and he returns that smile with a grin of his own. Of course he does, he’s never dressed without a smile.

“Something on your mind, dear?” Alastor reads you like a book, naturally. You know that he always does, whether or not he gives any indication. “Go ahead! Speak up, then. You know I don’t bite.”

_ He very well could, _ you muse privately, _ with those teeth. _You don’t mind the idea that he _could_ bite, though.

“I’m just curious about your ears,” you answer. “They’re so fluffy!” As you say so, you wiggle your arms out of Alastor’s grasp to instead reach up for the red and black ears atop his head with your hands. They’re tall ears, and indeed, they’re very fluffy. When your hands find them, you feel goosebumps prickle your skin from the softness. You smile wide in glee as you begin to rub them.

But Alastor reacts strangely.

He stiffens underneath your touch, which he never does. You can feel his muscles tense underneath your thighs. Your hands still on those large, soft ears, your gaze flickers up to his face.

You find that Alastor has a light blush on his face, and his smile, ever there, is a bit… uncomfortable? Which… _ really _ never happens.

“Alastor?” You ask him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, dearest — it’s only that my ears are incredibly sensitive, you see,” Alastor says, and his voice… trembles? A little. “So if you could be so kind as to remove your hands from them.”

Alastor is a demon. Not only is he a demon, he’s one of the most feared demons Hell has to offer. The feared _ Radio Demon, _ who broadcasts his carnage on his radio for all of Hell to bear witness to, to intimidate both civilians and greater foes… is weak to getting his ears rubbed.

It’s too cute. You can’t stop.

You look at him thoughtfully from beneath your lashes, perhaps a bit of mischief flickering in your eyes. This could get you into a lot of trouble - it could even get you killed. Alastor is powerful indeed… but you have a feeling that your hands are even more powerful, in this case. With them still on his ears, you begin to rub and knead them with your fingers.

Alastor’s face reddens further. “Darling,” he breathes helplessly as you continue to stroke at those very fluffy ears. You rub your thumb over the inside of them, paying special care to them as Alastor whines - he_ whines! _ \- underneath your ministrations. 

Can’t he throw you off of him? Or is he unable to, when you’ve got his weak, erogenous spot like this? You’re not sure, but this is actually really hot, you realize, and a beat later you also realize that you’re extremely turned on. You can feel the heat blossom in your own face as you continue to tease Alastor underneath your touch. You rub your thumbs into the main fluff of his ears, before your hands glide up to the tip of his ears, that you rub equally.

Alastor moans and bucks his hips up into yours, rocking you around in his lap. That’s when you feel that he’s hard. There’s a tent in his pants, one that rubs onto your thigh, and your eyes widen slightly. 

“It feels really good, doesn’t it, Alastor?” You whisper to him, voice coming out in excited breaths. Your thumbs glide back down the fluff and rub into the base of his ears. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize sooner that the _ Radio Demon _ likes getting his ears rubbed like this. They’ve always been so adorable, I should have done this sooner,” you whisper, somewhat boldly. You’d never be this bold, usually, but you can’t resist teasing him when he’s so vulnerable, all red in the face, gasping as you rub his silly ears. Seeing him so submissive sends you on a high.

Alastor’s tongue pokes out of his mouth, and he strains, as if trying to control his very adorable reactions. “Curiosity killed the cat, my dear,” he warns through his spent, filtered radio voice, but you still don’t stop. 

“It’s a good thing that cats have nine lives, then,” you answer, because you know that Alastor won’t raise a hand to hurt you… or at least, he won’t kill you.

It gets to be too much for Alastor as you continue your rubs for only a minute more. He gasps cutely; too cutely for you to even fathom that _ this _ is Alastor, and then he’s bucking up into your lap, making you jostle around there as he cums, still fully dressed and in his pants. All from getting his ears rubbed.

Your eyes are wide and your face is completely red from excitement as the almighty demon underneath you finds his release from your spur-of-the-moment service. You stroke his ears the whole way through, never letting up once, even as he vulnerably cums. 

Finally, it ends, and you find that your hands are shaking from the excitable stimulation as you finally take them off of Alastor’s ears, that of which are all mussed from how hard you’d been petting at them. Alastor’s body is trembling, too, and drool runs down his chin from his sharp rows of teeth from how good he’d felt from your special treatment of what you assume was the most sensitive part of his body… which gets you wondering about that fluffy tail of his.

Alastor’s eyebrows knit together and his grin is nothing short of wicked. Angry. You’ve made him angry, naturally. “Don’t even think of it, sweetheart,” he says, voice dripping with both venom and honey alike, and then, he wraps his arms around you again, knocking you to the ground. 

You yelp as he crawls on top of you, pinning your arms above you with his hands. He nudges your thighs open with a knee.

The sight above you nearly makes you cum on the spot.

Alastor, drool dribbling down his chin, and his face still red. His bright eyes are crazed, like you’ve awoken something animalistic within him. And you don’t mind. You’re incredibly wet at this point, and whatever Alastor has in store for you… you’ll take.

“You started this, my dear, and now you’ll finish it, since you didn't want to reap my warning," Alastor says, and if this is your only punishment, you figure you should rub his ears more often.  
  



	2. Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter you heathens

Alastor’s pushed you down, mounted you on the floor, and even though you’d willingly open your legs for him - he wrenches them open forcefully with one of his claws and a knee, makes sure that you’re spread properly for him. You squeal gently at the roughness, secretly loving every second of his approach.

“Excited?” Alastor asks in his usual cheery voice, even through his red flush and the saliva that trickles down his chin (that of which he doesn’t bother to wipe or lick away); though there’s a venom there, one that lets you know that you’re in for trouble. Alastor confirms as much when he adds, “That’s a sore mistake on your end, love.” 

He reaches, almost hastily, to release his cock from the confines of his dress pants, not even bothering to remove the pants completely. You glimpse downward, and the sight is as much: Alastor’s cock is hard despite his orgasm only minutes ago, flushed a dark red and angry, and there are traces of cum at the tip. You wish you could take his cock into your mouth, clean it off and suck out what’s left yourself, but it’s Alastor who has the control currently. 

Alastor peels your panties off easily, and discards them just as hurriedly, to make sure that you’re bare. He quickly tests how slick you are with the stroke of his fingers against your folds, and then, he’s scooting in-between your spread legs and forcing himself into your hole. You gasp loudly as you feel those delicious inches of cock stuff itself inside, your head rolling backward against the hard floor.

“Alastor,” you groan happily, and Alastor begins to thrust with no abandon. 

Alastor, seemingly irritated that you’re still basking in the way he fucks you instead of seeing this as a punishment for your actions, reaches with a hand to grip around your slender neck. He immediately squeezes down as he snaps his hips into your own, making sure that you receive every single thick bit of his cock, quickly and without mercy. 

“I _ do _ wonder how long you’ll last like this,” Alastor says, grin twisted on his grey features. “Humans have the need to breathe far more than demons do.”

It’s your turn to have drool dribble down your lips as Alastor chokes you out underneath him, all while continuing his hard thrusts inside. What Alastor says is true. Already, you want to gasp for air, but between how fast Alastor moves and his claws around your neck, you can’t breathe any in. Your breasts shake and bounce as he takes you without a care.

Alastor’s smile never fades, but it twists above you, once Alastor sees that you can’t breathe.

“It seems you’re having a little trouble, there,” Alastor cackles. “Light-headed, perhaps? Seeing stars?”

All you can do is wheeze your pathetic, pleasured response as Alastor chokes harder, _ thrusts _ harder, his massive cock assaulting your heated inner-walls and making you moan in broken little whimpers. You are light-headed, and you see more dark spots than you do stars… and in those moments, you get an idea.

Using your draining strength from Alastor’s unforgiving treatment, you wrap your legs around Alastor’s, keeping him close inside of you as he thrusts. Since Alastor no longer has your arms pinned up above your head, you use them to then quickly wrap around his back, gripping at his tail instead.

“Ah—!” Alastor’s radio voice glitches as you grip his fluffy little tail, just as nice and fluffy as his ears had been, and he abruptly releases your tender neck from his grasp. Heat returns to his face, brighter than before, and his mouth hangs open in pleasure as you rub and yank at the tail in your hand. 

Between your desperate breaths, you manage to smirk underneath him, and Alastor grows even angrier as you massage the fluff of his tail between your fingers. The tail is so tiny in comparison to his big ears, but it’s still just as soft as his ears had been. And it seems this spot was just as erotic too.

“_Darling, _” Alastor returns to those same whimpers, as if becoming quickly submissive to you from the rubs you assault him with, as he now frantically thrusts into your pussy. Your lips stretch open as Alastor takes you quickly, like it’s the one thing in the world he needs to do. Your legs widen as you let him ravage you, all the while yanking his tail and making him yelp cutely each time. 

The glitch in his voice turns you on in particular, the way the radio filter disappears and then returns when he moans. He mounts his hands on either side of you as he thrusts, allowing you to toy with his tail between your fingers. Or rather, is helpless as you do. It’s like all he knows how to do, suddenly, is rut into your pussy. 

“I want you to cum inside me, please,” you plead Alastor, though your throat is still a little sore, and it’s hard to speak clearly at the pace he’s taking you with. “Don’t you want to cum in me this time, Alastor?” As you say so, you bury your fingers into the fluff of his tail and rub there. “Give me what I deserve, fill me!”

Alastor half-breathes, half-laughs his response. “Oh, I’ll certainly fill you to the brim,” he says. “As you deserve.”

With one more thrust inside, Alastor buries himself in your heat and releases. Thick ropes of cum spurt inside of your walls and coat them thoroughly with his sticky substance, making you howl and cry in pleasure. You squeeze his tail accidentally, and Alastor yelps adorably at the same time; eyes bulging as you grip down, cock twitching wildly.

At his irresistible reaction, you cum, too, squeezing down and milking the thick cock pumping you full of demon seed.

Alastor nearly slumps onto you after the matter, and you pant softly as you try to recover from such an intense orgasm. As you look up at Alastor, you see that his ears are pressed tight to his skull and there’s still quite the vulnerable, out-of-character expression on his face. It’s then you realize that his tail is still in your hands.

You smile, breathless. “I should definitely play with your ears and tail more often,” you say more-so to yourself than you do him, reaching up to rub at one of Alastor’s flat ears, and he leans into your touch, still begrudgingly at your fingers' mercy.


End file.
